


It's Not Really An Obsession

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, belly!kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a bottom!Sam with a belly kink? Like belly rubbing, kissing, licking, all that? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Really An Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hope i did okay with this, sorry it took so long!

Sam wasn’t _obsessed_. He really wasn’t. Because obsession implied that it was unhealthy. And there was nothing unhealthy with Sam’s love. Dean could roll his eyes all he wanted, but Sam’s adoration was completely healthy. Definitely _not_ an obsession. He didn’t have shrines or anything. He just really happened to love Dean’s stomach.

Sam often found his gaze drifting to Dean’s midsection. Dean wasn’t fat, in fact, he was in wonderful shape. He had muscles but over the muscle was a small layer of pudge. Dean so often tried to cover it up and it made Sam frown. Why would he want to cover up such a beautiful part of himself? He seemed almost embarrassed by his belly and Sam wanted to show him exactly how much he loved it, how much Sam loved _every_ part of Dean.

*  
“Dean,” Sam whined. “Entertain me.”

Dean looked over at Sam with fond amusement. “Not ten minutes ago you said you were content to lie on the bed for hours. Which meant _I_ got quality time to myself where I didn’t have to play with my geek little brother.” He gestured at his comfortable position on the couch and the horror movie playing on the television.  

Sam rolled his eyes, “You realize I’m two inches taller than you, right? And I’m not a geeky teenager anymore, Dean. I’m 22.”

Dean waved it off. “Semantics.”

Sam rolled off the bed and straddled Dean’s lap. “De- _ean.”_ He pouted. “Entertain me.” Sam slid his hands under Dean’s shirt until his hands pressed against Dean’s ribs and his forearms were against Dean’s wonderful stomach. “Dean. _Entertain_ me.”

Dean pressed a light kiss against Sam’s lips. “You are insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” Sam kissed a line down Dean’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous. It’s incredibly tempting.” He tugged at the bottom of Dean’s shirt.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I get the message.” He peeled off his shirt and let it drop to the floor.

Sam maneuvered his brother so he was laying across the length of the couch and Sam trapped Dean’s hips with his legs. “So sexy, Dean, so incredibly sexy.”   
“You know,” Dean grunted, “It’ll be hard for me to fuck you if we still have our pants on.”

“Shh,” Sam scolded. “I want to worship you first.”   
“Such a girl,” Dean retorted. But Sam caught the pleased blush that made Dean’s freckles stand out.

Sam hooked his teeth around the zipper of Dean’s jeans and eased it down. He dragged the waistband of his jeans and boxers with his fingers while he nuzzled at Dean’s hips and kissed his stomach. “Beautiful, my beautiful Dean.” His tongue played with Dean’s bellybutton and Dean made a strangled noise. “Like that?”  
“Get your clothes off,” Dean growled. Sam rolled his eyes but finished taking Dean’s pants and underwear off, then stripped his own clothes and threw them beside Dean’s. Their naked bodies pressed against each other. Dean made little happy noises when Sam grinded his hips against Dean’s cock. His own body lit up as he nuzzled and licked across Dean’s stomach. He pinched Dean’s nipples and teased them until they were hard nubs. He sucked one into his mouth and his hands went between their writhing bodies and wrapped one large hand around their dicks.

Dean squirmed and twisted under his brother. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sammy!” His hips lurched and then he came. Dean’s stomach was painted with his release and that was enough to send Sam over the edge.

“Did we just rub off on each other on the motel couch?” Dean panted.

Sam chuckled tiredly. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“Are you entertained enough?” Dean asked. “Can I go back to my movie?” It was almost over, but it didn’t seem to matter to either of them.

“Do whatever you want, I’m not stopping you.” But Sam didn’t remove himself from Dean, content to keep Dean lying underneath him. He rolled his eyes fondly when Sam forced his head under Dean’s chin.

“Such a girl,” Dean repeated. But Dean didn’t seem to mind so Sam kept his body right where it was.

*

Dean and Sam were getting ready to play FBI agents and Sam frowned at Dean’s shirt. It wasn’t too loose to be unattractive, but Sam would definitely like to see it tighter. It didn’t help that the flaps of the jacket almost completely concealed Dean’s midsection. He probably should have been paying attention to whatever the woman was saying, but he was too busy daydreaming about carefully unbuttoning Dean’s shirt and sucking bruises into his belly.

A strong elbow caught him in his side. “Sam. Pay attention.”

Sam jolted back to the present. The woman had left and Dean watched him suspiciously. “Where did your geek brain go?”

“Candy Land,” Sam deadpanned. “What’d she say?”  
“Her husband had hallucinations the night before he died. Said that he saw a woman on the side of the road in a red dress and blood on her face and neck. But when he looked back, she was gone.” Dean shrugged. “His wife said he played it off as lack of sleep.”   
“And next morning, he’s dead lying next to his wife. Slit throat, blood on his face and neck,” Sam finished.

“We’re dealing with a ghost, but I don’t know her name _or_ her motivation,” Dean said. “As far as I can tell, there are no mysterious deaths in the town that match her description.”

Sam sighed. “Maybe he really was hallucinating? And his wife killed him?”  
“How many times have we known that to actually be the case, Sammy?” Dean pointed out. “This kind of stuff is never a coincidence.”

“Fine. We’ll go to the library and branch out our search,” Sam decided.

“Cool.” Dean slapped Sam’s butt. “I want food first. Let’s get burgers.”

“Eat something healthy and a while,” Sam groaned. Secretly he wanted Dean to buy all the pie and burgers he wanted. He loved how he could squeeze Dean’s soft sides. The fat that Dean despised only made Sam wanted to kiss and toy with his stomach. Dean should never be insecure about how he looks. He’s too beautiful.

Sam found a diner that bragged they had the biggest burger in town, and he also bought Dean a slice of pie. It didn’t look like Dean had realized his ulterior motives.

Dean thought about going to the library first, and maybe a bar, but Sam was dying to take Dean back to the motel and ride Dean’s cock. Or maybe Dean could fuck into him while Sam ran his hands all over Dean’s belly. Oh the possibilities.

Dean dragged him out to a bar, where Dean got too much female attention for Sam’s liking. He may have growled at one or two of them. Not loudly or aggressively or anything. It was a warning. He couldn’t jump on a table and scream “Dean is _mine_!” as much as he’d like to.

Dean put his hand on Sam’s knee. “You’re in a bad mood.”   
“No, _you’re_ in a bad mood,” Sam shot back. It was a weak comeback at best.

Dean raised his perfectly curved eyebrow. “You wanna tell me what’s going on or would you rather sulk the whole night?”

“Sulk,” Sam responded. He might get pity sex out of it. But Dean gave him his “I’m the big brother and you’re going to tell me look” and Sam caved. “I don’t want to be here. I want to be at home with you. And all these girls keep coming over here and flirting with you.”

“They’re just being friendly,” Dean said.

Sam snorted. “Even you aren’t that oblivious.”

“Look, what does it matter?” Dean asked. “I love you. They are no competition. You have nothing to be jealous of.”   
“I’m not jealous,” Sam grumbled. He wanted to take Dean home and make love to him, not fuck him, because that was impersonal. Dean would never say it, but Sam could forgive him for that. “Take me home.”

Dean obliged.

*

Sam was the bottom in the relationship. He liked Dean being in control and listening to his mouth spew filthy things as he fucked into Sam over and over again. But he also had a certain degree of appreciating for the times he could take control in the bedroom. It gave him the opportunity to strip Dean slowly and give his beautiful belly all the attention it deserved.

When Sam was in charge, his touches were gentle. He would spend his time removing his clothing and kissing every inch of bare skin. Then he would ride Dean until his big brother was screaming. Dean was frantic and eager during sex. He went at it like an animal, which was exceptionally good sex, but none of the slow passion that Sam loved.

So tonight, _Sam_ was going to be in charge. He was going to remind Dean that even if he went to the bar every night, he belonged to Sam and Sam alone.

Sam eased Dean onto the bed and kissed him slowly. “Dean.”   
“Sammy,” Dean groaned. “Fuck me, please.”   
“Shh,” Sam murmured. “Just let me.”

Dean looked like he wanted to protest but Sam began the process of removing his clothes. Dean’s eyes filled with lust when Sam let his shirt fall to the ground. Sam shimmied out of his jeans and then his tight boxer briefs.

A thin ring of green outlined Dean’s wide pupils. “Sammy, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Not compared to you,” Sam said honestly. “Nothing compares to you.” Sam knew Dean was thinking he was a giant girl, but Sam didn’t care. His hands went to undoing Dean’s buckle and sliding his clothes off. When he was naked from the waist down, Sam nuzzled into Dean’s crotch, light kitten licks up his dick. Dean groaned and fisted a hand in his hair. “Sammy, nghn.”

Sam nipped the inside of his thigh. “My beautiful Dean.” He slid his hands under Dean’s shirt and lifted the fabric. “Lift your arms.” Dean complied and Sam pushed it off his chest. His beautiful, round stomach was completely exposed. Sam kissed Dean’s bellybutton and snuck his tongue inside the hole. Dean moaned and arched his back. He licked the smooth skin. Dean’s happy trail was blonde and short. The color barely stood out against his skin.

Sam kissed his way down the trail of hair and then licked a stripe back up it. He mouthed at his smooth chest until he could latch onto Dean’s nipples. He sucked on one until it pebbled in his mouth, and then he kissed his way across until he could nibble on the other bud.

Dean let out uncontrollable moans and whimpers when Sam sucked his nipples to hardness. He smirked against Dean’s chest and tweaked the nipples while he kissed his way down to Dean’s waistband. His hands kneaded the soft sides.

Dean grabbed Sam’s hands. “Sam.”   
“Dean, I want…” Sam’s lips dropped to Dean’s hip and started to suck a mark into it. When he was satisfied that there would be a bruise tomorrow, he nuzzled the curved belly. “So beautiful.”

Dean smirked down at him. “Really? You have a thing for my stomach?”

Sam took a deep breath. Dean’s spicy sent filled his nose and the soft hairs tickled his cheeks. “Love you so much. I love every part of you. Especially your belly. It’s so soft and wonderful.”   
“Articulate,” Dean panted. “If we could get on to the fucking now…”

“Hush. I want to take my time with you. My gorgeous brother, my love. I adore you.” Sam stroked down Dean’s stomach lightly.

“Tickles,” Dean grunted.

“Sorry.” Sam went back to Dean’s bellybutton and sucked. Dean’s cock was leaking by now, red and swollen. Sam’s hand teased his balls and the base of Dean’s cock. He grunted and convulsed on the bed.

“Next time we fuck, I’m leaving you with blue balls,” Dean snapped. “See how you like it.”

“Sorry baby,” Sam said. “I’ll fix it.” He slid off Dean to grab lube from Dean’s duffle. He uncapped it and slicked up his fingers. He opened himself up as quickly as possible, occasionally slapping Dean’s hand away when he tried to reach for his dick. “Mine.”   
“Then hurry up,” Dean huffed. “I’ve been hard since the fucking bar.”   
“Your belly turns me on, my possessiveness turns you on?” Sam clarified. Dean glared at him but didn’t deny anything. When Sam had opened up enough he sank down on Dean’s cock. As usual, he felt the amazing fullness of Dean’s cock splitting him open. He let himself get used to Dean’s cock and nodded. “Okay. Alright.”

He lifted up and then sank back onto Dean. Dean moaned and thrust his hips up to meet Sam. Sam threw his head back in pleasure and pushed his thighs to keep moving. Dean angled his body so he would hit Sam’s prostate on his thrusts.

Sam cried out and grabbed his cock. “No!” Dean snapped. “Your dick is mine. You don’t touch yourself.”

Sam clenched down on Dean and tried to move faster. “Please, Dean, _please_!”

“Desperate, baby?” Dean teased. “Need help with that?”

“Yes, Dean!” Sam was going to go crazy if he didn’t get some kind of relief soon.”

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean wrapped his slim fingers around his cock and stroked him firmly. He hit Sam’s prostate firmly and he cried out, coming over Dean’s beautiful stomach. He felt Dean’s cock pulse inside him and then hot come spill inside.

Sam didn’t have the energy to stay standing anymore and collapsed on Dean’s chest, his cock slipping out of him.

“Sam, you’re fucking heavy,” Dean groaned.

Sam rolled off and grabbed tissues. “Clean up.”  
“It’s _your_ come,” Dean pointed out while wiping off his stomach. He tossed the sticky tissue at Sam and he ducked out of the way.

“You’re gross.” Sam settled in comfortably against Dean.

“I don’t want to cuddle with you,” Dean said. “Personal space.”

“Shut up. I know you love to cuddle with me.”

“Lies,” Dean replied stubbornly.

“Of course,” Sam snorted. Sam buried his head in Dean’s neck and put one hand over Dean’s perfect, round belly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a kink or fic you want written, comment!


End file.
